


Celer, Silens, Mortalis

by WWilsonPoe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWilsonPoe/pseuds/WWilsonPoe
Summary: 蝙蝠侠AU。Brad是蝙蝠侠， Ray是阿尔弗雷德，Walt是罗宾，其他等等。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emerald_mcl4r3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_mcl4r3n/gifts).
  * A translation of [Celer, Silens, Mortalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139190) by [emerald_mcl4r3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_mcl4r3n/pseuds/emerald_mcl4r3n). 



天气预报称，哥谭地区的雷阵雨将会在黄昏时分停止，届时天空放晴，气温将会是宜人的70华氏度。于是，Brad决定去市中心的一些危险区域巡逻，消耗掉今天剩余的能量。

 

当他出门的时候，发现外面冻得他妈的要死，而且雨仍然在哗啦啦的下着。Brad沉重的叹了口气，打开了蒙面斗篷的内置耳机。

 

“Ray？”

 

“怎么了，Brad？已经开始想我了？”

 

“Ray，我想跟你谈谈你的天气预报。我想你说的是黄昏的时候天会放晴，气温将会是70度？”

 

“你说对了，伙计。我是从Cindy，那个有着诱人双唇的天气预报姑娘那里直接听来的。老天，我真是爱死了本地新闻。”

 

Brad整整一分钟的时间都说不出话，他克制住自己不要把头往最近的墙上撞。反正不是他的头就是Ray的头。“Ray，给我接Walt。”他听到线路那头传来噼啪声，接着是Ray的喊声，“嘿，罗宾！你的大老爹想要跟你说话！”最后，线路又噼啪作响了一次，Walt的声音响了起来。

 

“嘿，Brad。出什么事了？”

 

“Walt，本地新闻台是不是新来了个报天气的姑娘？”

 

“对呀。我猜Ray告诉你关于Cindy和她的D罩杯的事了？”

 

“没有，不过你确实回答了我的另一个问题。务必告诉Ray我现在冻得蛋都要掉了，雨还在下，而Ray如果再让他的白人垃圾乱伦幻想影响到我的工作一次，我就要再次打开网络的家长控制模式了。”

 

Walt笑了一声，“好的。”然后断开了线。

 

***

没用多长时间，Brad就找到了一个看起来很有机会干上一架的街区，但他等了好他妈长的时间才等到有点事情发生。Brad在屋顶上巡逻了至少两个小时，当他决定今晚就到此为止，准备离开的时候，听到了一点动静。临近的一条小巷子里传来身体撞到墙上的声音，接着是一声大喊：“把你的钱包给我，蠢货！”完美。

 

Brad在一个看起来破破烂烂的杂货店顶上找到了一个完美的视角。当他向下看去时，不禁摇了摇头。两个劫匪堵着一个衣着考究、英俊整洁的孩子，同时寻找着最近的出口。那个孩子看起来也就二十，顶多不过二十五岁——Brad猜他又是一个脑子进水的大学生，为了寻求廉价的刺激，决定来哥谭最危险的地区体验一把贫民窟的氛围。Brad见过太多次了。不过相比于他目前糟糕至极的处境，这一位看起来异乎寻常的冷静。

 

“不好意思，我身上没有现金。”那孩子平静地说道。劫匪们笑了。

 

“是啊，随你妈的便了，你们都这么说。”最近的一个劫匪喷了回去。“现在把你的钱包交出来，不然我就要踢你他妈的脑袋了！”

 

那孩子摇了摇头作为回复。Brad还没来得及计划好最佳的攻击路线，最近的劫匪就挥动了拳头。接下来发生的事情让Brad惊讶的定住了：那孩子的手以一种令人惊讶的速度挥出，然后他的胳膊就像蛇一样缠住了那个劫匪，然后他狠狠地拧直了手肘——响亮的碎裂声让Brad瑟缩了一下。那个动作可以让他的敌人的手臂骨折，或是让他们的手肘脱臼，也许两种都有；从他刚才听到的声音判断，Brad确信是是两种都有。那个劫匪随之而来的尖叫声明显支持Brad的推测。

 

那个劫匪还没停止尖叫呢，那孩子就把他的另一只手放在劫匪的后腰上，然后 _ _推__ 了一下。伴随着一声听起来就很痛的吭哧声，那个劫匪撞到了最近的一堵砖墙上。他一动不动的瘫倒在墙根下。

 

 _哦，我 ** **喜欢**** 这孩子。_Brad饶有兴趣的想着。然而，当一道闪电让另一个劫匪腰带上的枪反射出金属的光芒时，所有的想法迅速从Brad的脑海中消失了。 _糟了。_

 

Brad从屋顶上跃了下来，双脚踏在了那个劫匪的后背上。当他挺直身体，挪到一旁的时候，

那个劫匪滚到旁边，蜷缩成了一团，保护着大概被Brad弄断了的几根肋骨。

 

Brad抬起头，看见那个孩子正瞪着他看。他的胸膛起伏着，因为刚才激烈的打斗和肾上腺素上升而呼吸急促。Brad冲他得意的笑了一下。

 

“你忘了另一个人了，对吧？”

 

那孩子苦笑了一下，“我正要收拾他呢。”Brad对他的赞赏又多了一分——大部分被他救下来的人通常会说一些显而易见的废话（“你是蝙蝠侠！”或者同样明显又愚蠢的事儿）。

 

“不是针对你，你反击了。实际上，你比我见过的处在类似情况的大多数人反击的漂亮多了。”

 

那个孩子的苦笑变成了一个真正的微笑。他用另一只手揉了揉脖子，“呃，已经过去好多年了，但你知道人们怎么说的：一日是海陆，永远是海陆。”

 

 _哦，这就说得通了，_ Brad心想。

 

“顺便说一句，我是Nate。”那孩子补充了一句。他伸出一只手，准备握手，但又迅速地收了回来。他笑道，“我在干嘛？我知道你是谁。”

 

Brad僵住了。Nate看他的方式让他觉得自己正被X光透视。 _这不可能——_

 

“哥谭的每个人都知道你是谁。”

 

_哦，对了。_

 

尽管是他误解了——虽然这个误解本身就很奇怪——Brad仍然有种无法抑制的冲动，想要到 _别处_ 去，到一个远离Nate和他那令人不安的探询的目光的地方去。

 

“呃，”他最终回复到，“那你知道我没时间聊天。”他小跑着跃上了Nate身旁的垃圾箱，然后把自己拉到杂货店的屋顶上。他转过身，回看向Nate。Nate正以一副被逗乐了的表情看着他。

 

“照顾好你自己，Nate。”

 

当Nate回答“你也是。”的时候，Brad已然消失的无影无踪了。

 

***

一天晚上，当Brad回到大本营的时候，发现Ray和Walt正不常见的兴致勃勃的看着那堵满是屏幕的墙。

 

“Ray，Walt，发生什么了？”

 

“你来看看，伙计。”Ray说话的时候甚至都没从墙上移开目光，“废物市长终于任命了一位新警察局长。”

 

“他妈的也是时候了，”Brad喃喃道，“他是不是也像Dowdy一样是个没用的蠢蛋？”Joseph Dowdy，前任警察局长，在两个星期前的一场交火中被杀了。

 

“我猜只有时间能告诉我们了，”Walt从Ray的右侧说道。“他来了，”Walt指了指屏幕，“Nate Fick。”

 

Brad抬起了头，然后将将控制住自己的下巴不要掉下来。出现在屏幕上的，是一个和真人差不多大小，看起来几乎令人心痛的真诚的Nate的影像，那个Brad记得他在六个月前救下的前海陆。

 

_真是见鬼。_

 

正在采访Nate的女主持人站的离他有点太近了，对他说的每一件事都大笑不已，很明显已经被他迷住了。Brad实际上有点理解她，不用再在闪烁的路灯和闪电下观察Nate，他现在可以看得更清楚了：他的眼睛，在黑暗中显得黯淡，实际上是明亮的、闪耀着的绿色，他的笑容真诚又富有感染力。简单地说，他看起来像是个该死的电影明星。

 

突如其来的广告把Brad从遐想中惊醒了。“Ray，我要你搜集你能找到的关于这个人的一切信息。我想知道我们是否可以信任他，也许更好，也许他能真的帮到我们。”

 

“你瞧好了，Brad。”Ray打着哈欠，伸了个懒腰，接着移动到离屏幕更近的地方。“嘿，Walt，想帮我为了Brad跟踪这个局长吗？”当Brad在Ray的后脑上嗔怒的打了一下时，Walt笑了。

 

“聪明鬼。”Brad喃喃自语着，走开去修理他的摩托车了。

 

“别装作你不爱这一点。”Ray熟练的反驳了回来。当Brad听到明显是Walt在Ray的脑袋上也来了一下的声音时，他笑了。这激发了Ray关于工作场合虐待行为的长篇大论，Brad摇了摇头，仍旧微笑着。

 

***

尽管有着许多、 _许多_ 缺点，Brad不得不承认Ray在需要指望他的时候还是靠得住的。很多情况下，因为他是Ray，所以Brad得到的比他一开始期望或要求的更多。

 

Brad关于调查局长Nate Fick的要求就属于这种情况。Brad把目光从满墙屏幕上移开，感觉到头已经开始隐隐作痛。

 

“Ray，这是什么鬼？”

 

“呃，老兄，这不是挺明显的吗，你要的关于我们闪闪发光的新局长的调查报告。”

 

Brad把头转回屏幕的方向，Ray走过去，站在他身旁。“真好笑，我可不记得要过他五年级之后的每张照片。”他甚至都没夸张，在海量的文件中，学校时期照片贯穿始终。

 

“你有没有用你那被纳斯卡赛车弄坏了的脑子想过，比起5000张照片，我对事实更感兴趣？”

 

Ray哼了一声，“如果你往下翻，就能看见我还弄了一个简单明了的数据总结。”他向Brad露出了天使般的微笑，“我知道你有多喜欢每件事都有个指南。”他说着开始往下翻，“瞧瞧，Brad，他身高6英尺2英寸，35岁——”

 

“Ray，他不可能有35，他看起来就像个该死的大学生。”

 

“我会对你撒谎吗，Brad？”当他看到Brad冲他挑了挑眉时，他笑了起来。

 

“好吧，好吧，但我不会在重要的事情上对你撒谎。 _总之，_ 在我被粗鲁的打断之前，我正要说到，我们的男孩还喜欢狗狗，而且还是单————身！”Ray用拉长的咏叹调唱出了最后一个词。“哦，而且他是天秤座。”他夸张的动了动眉毛。

 

正在后面的焊接台上忙活着什么的Walt用胳膊掩住了他的笑声。

 

“Ray！”Brad咬着牙说道，接着他看着天花板，缓缓地呼气，“我只感兴趣我们能否信任他，他能不能帮助我们，不是……这些。”

 

“哦，得了吧，伙计，你知道你骗不了你的Ray-Ray。你绝对有个类型，而他 _绝对_ 是你感兴趣的那种。”他灿烂的笑了，“如果你想进一步发展你的跟踪狂倾向，我恰好总结了一大堆关于某个Nate Fick局长的背景资料。”Ray点了下鼠标，然后快速的敲了几行，屏幕切换到一页接一页的笔记上，然后在Brad就要打中他的脑袋时闪开了。

 

Brad叹了口气，“谢谢你，Ray。”

 

Ray拍了拍Brad的肩膀，“别再说我从没为你做过什么了，伙计。哦，瞧瞧看，我把这两部分做了个索引，”他指向了屏幕，“你看见那上面说他在大学的时候做过救生员吗？在上面点一下，然后你就能找到对应的照片了！”Ray点了下鼠标，“瞧！”

 

Brad把头埋在手掌中，呻吟了一下，“Ray，你能不能去烦Walt？”

 

Ray点了点头，向焊接台的方向溜达了过去，“嘿，Walt，我们去找点儿吃的吧。蝙蝠侠要对着他未来的男朋友打炮了。”

 

 _如果将来我得了永久的紧张性头痛，那绝对是他的错，_ Brad愤懑的想着。他揉了揉眼睛，在屏幕前坐下了。他曾经错判过Nate——他不会再犯同一个错误了。

 

***

在同一周的周末，Nate关上了他的工作电脑，重重的叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。 _突然晋升的问题，_ 他反省着， _就是要收拾上一个人留下来的烂摊子。就好像是在该死的跑步机上不停奔跑。_

 

当他把手从眼睛上放下来时，他尽力不要让自己吓的蹦起来。他疲倦的笑了，“我想我们迟早要见面的。”

 

站在他办公室中央，戴着面罩、具有压迫性的身影笑了，“那是自然。顺便说一句，恭喜升职了。”Nate狭窄的办公室让蝙蝠侠看起来比他印象中的更高了。

 

“那就谢谢了。我只希望我不是在这种情况下升职的。”

 

蝙蝠侠耸了耸肩，“哥谭的某些职位的保质期可是非常短暂。特别是当浪费空间的废物们占据了那些位置的时候。”

 

Nate有一股短暂的冲动，想要替已故的局长Dowdy辩解两句，但他意识到蝙蝠侠并没说错。

 

“在你这个年龄，从警司一跃升为警监真是令人钦佩。话说回来，从你的逮捕记录来看，我得说我并不惊讶。”

 

Nate感觉到自己的脸红了，他一侧嘴角扭曲着扯出了一个微笑，“怎么说呢，我生来就是为了保护和服务人民。”他犹豫了一下，组织着语言。

 

“听着，别误会我的意思，我们聊的挺愉快，不过坦白说，我还是不明白你为什么在这儿。”他用一种冷淡、平静的目光盯着蝙蝠侠。Nate惊讶的看到，蝙蝠侠首先移开了视线。

 

“我已经低估你两次了，Nate。我向你保证，我不会再犯这个错误了。”

 

Nate没克制他的笑容，“你还记得！我本来还不确定。不过说真的，你到这儿来就是为了甜言蜜语，还是你想从我这里得到什么？”

 

有那么一瞬，Nate发誓他看到了蝙蝠侠的脸色暗了暗。但Nate不觉得他能让蝙蝠侠失去平衡（不管是比喻还是真的），也许只是光线在作怪。

 

蝙蝠侠深吸了口气，回答道，“你的前任可是坚决反对以任何形式和我打交道的，除非是最终用执行私法的罪名把我抓起来。”

 

“是啊，看看他的下场。”

 

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，“有道理。简单的说吧，我到这儿来是想知道你是不是持有同样的观点。”

 

Nate用一只手揉着他的后颈，“我不确定，如果一年以前你问我这个问题，也许我会有同样的态度。但就最近的事态发展来看，我开始觉得，我会用得上所有我能得到的帮助。”他的内心充满了反感，“事实证明，我的一些同事比较偏爱……扭曲规则。”

 

蝙蝠侠什么也没说，于是Nate直视着他的眼睛，“在过去，哥谭的警察队伍不是个该死的笑话。仍然有好警察存在，但是有太多的警察和罪犯们沆瀣一气了。我他妈的受够了，如果你也一样，那么我想我们可以相互理解。”

 

蝙蝠侠冷静的观察着他，他的神情中有什么东西让Nate的身体打了个冷战，但是他没有移开目光。过了一阵，蝙蝠侠的距离感消解了（Nate一开始甚至都没意识到），他的姿态放松了下来。慢慢地，从嘴角开始，一个富有感染力的笑容扩散开来。

 

“我想我们可以一起做点什么。”

 

突然间，Nate桌上的电话铃声大作，把他们两个惊回了神。Nate在心里骂了一句，做了个“等一下”的手势，接起了电话。他匆匆记下了留言，但是当他挂上电话，环顾四周的时候，蝙蝠侠已经不见了。

 

Nate只是摇了摇头，笑了。 _有些事真是从来不变。_


	2. Chapter 2

一天下午，Brad正和Walt在基地里进行拳击训练的当中，他突然说道，“先生们，我一直在想。”在安全距离外观看着的Ray闻言邪恶的笑了笑，“啊哦。”

 

Brad向旁跨步，闪过了Walt瞄准他腹部的一踢，接着他的脚从后方勾住了Walt的脚踝，将他绊倒在地。“Walt，你得停止用观察我胸部的方法预测我的下一步动作。”Brad说着，帮助Walt从地板上起来。“一个受过良好训练的拳手可以轻易的隐藏你有可能找到的任何提示。”他笑着拍了拍Walt的肩膀，“不过你的速度有所提升。”

 

“你说，”Ray大声打断了他们，“你一直在想？”

 

“对，各位，想想看，在已故局长Dowdy执政时期，我们一直没怎么跟警察队伍打交道。”

 

Walt哼了一声，“那是因为Dowdy想把你扔进阿卡姆去。”

 

“有道理，Walt。不管理由是什么，善良阵营的人们未能构筑统一战线也是造成哥谭的罪犯们如此猖獗的原因之一。”

 

“用 _人话_ 说，”Ray打断了他们，“犯罪率他妈的突破天际了。Brad，尽管我非常喜欢听故事，但你究竟想要用你的那些S.A.T.词汇说明什么问题？”

 

“鉴于我们现任的警察局长已经证明他拥有一个功能健全的大脑，而不像他的前任那样，我在考虑馈赠他一份出于善意的礼物。你们懂的，”他笑了，“为了巩固我们刚刚建立的工作关系。”

 

Walt冲他笑了，“你知道吗，Brad，人们通常只送花和卡片就行了。”Ray和Brad目瞪口呆的看着他，就好像他又长出了一个脑袋。“怎么了，我就不能偶尔开个玩笑？”

 

Brad瞪着Ray，“别带坏他了。有 _一个_ 你就够我受的了。”

 

Walt用力清了清嗓子，“所以，你说的善意举动是指什么？”

 

Brad用一个令人不安的稍许凶残的笑容回答了他。

 

***

几天以后，当Nate从午休中返回时，Mike Wynn警司找到了他。

 

“你错过了邮件。”他说着，递给Nate一打信封。Nate对其中一个信封挑起了眉毛；不像其他的普通信件那样，这个大黄信封意外的厚实，而且也没写回邮地址。

 

看到Nate的表情，Mike笑了，“我对这封信也有点问题。”

 

“如果是什么有趣的东西，我会让你知道的。”Nate漫不经心的说着，打开了办公室的门锁。他把那个大信封放在了桌上，仔细检查着。

 

“地址是标签打印好贴上去的，意味着笔迹分析告吹了。没有封口胶，说明没有指纹存留，也没有唾液DNA可供检验……嗯，”他自言自语着。“当然了，”他干巴巴的补充到，“回邮地址就会太容易了。至少这东西没有开始倒计时。”他最终叹了口气，打开了信封。

 

结果里面是一堆照片——亮光纸打印，像素 _非常_ 高的彩色照片。第一打照片中，Nate认出了Craig Schwetje，哥谭最好的检察官之一，在和黑社会组织Falcone的头头用餐。照片底部的数字印刷日期是三天前。

 

下面一打，日期是两天前，印着两个男人在哥谭最破旧的地区，把一堆很明显是已经归档了的证物袋扔进一个着火的垃圾桶中。Nate认出了其中一人是证物保管处的一名轮岗登记警官。

 

突然，前几天一件针对Falcone的一名得力干将的开庭案从Nate的记忆里浮现出来。那件案子近几个月来一直在不断的上诉中，直到昨天，因为“错置的证物”而宣判无效。Craig Schwetje正是那件案子的主检察官。

 

Nate终于意识到摆在他眼前的是什么了，他吹了个长长的、声音低沉的口哨。他早就知道哥谭的警察队伍中有很大一部分人会时不时违背法律，但他完全不知道腐败已经可以一路向上追溯到哥谭最杰出的检察官之一了。

 

至少有一件事是确定的，Nate只认识一个可以拍出这样高质量照片的线人。他拿起电话，拨了号，然后等待着。

 

“哥谭公报，我是Evan Wright。”

 

“Evan，我是Nate。我想谢谢你送我的这些照片。”

 

“什么照片？”

 

“你今天送我的这些。不夸张的说，这是你干过的最漂亮的事。”

 

电话那端沉默了一下，“我今天没给你寄过任何东西。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我今天没给你寄过任何东西。我最近都没挖到什么好东西。”一阵长长的沉默，“Nate？你是不是有什么好东西给我？”

 

“还不确定，”Nate最终叹息了一声作为回答。“这周我们找个时间喝一杯吧，我到时再跟你解释。抱歉浪费你的时间了。”

 

“没问题，你别太客气了。”

 

Nate挂断了电话，用重新燃起的兴趣审视着照片。他翻动着最近的几打，一张他之前没注意到的折好的纸条落到了桌上。尖小的黑色字迹写着短短的几行字：

 

_Nate，_

_我希望你不要介意。当你说你会用得上所有你能得到的帮助时，我想你是认真的。现在我们相互理解了。_

_——B_

 

片刻后，这熟悉的措辞搅动了Nate的记忆。他先是微笑，既而咧开嘴，然后开始大笑。 _也许他真的是反社会行为的代言人，但是他的幽默感绝对没得挑。 _最后__ ，他把这张这条放进兜里，将照片收回信封中，然后去找了Wynn警司。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：题目Celer, Silens, Mortalis为拉丁语，意为迅捷、无声、致命，是美国海军陆战队侦察兵的铭言。


End file.
